You and I
by kidforever
Summary: With a step away from death, can the two Storm Hawks find hope where they need it most? Takes place in Episode 52 : Cyclonia Rising Part 2. One-shot.


**Author's Note : My favorite Aerrow/Piper moment during the last episode. It only there was a third season.**

* * *

"_Not now, not yet" _Aerrow repeated the phrase over in his head. As he watched his Skimmer fall to the Wastelands, he released his wings, holding on to the terrified girl beside him. They glided together for a few mere seconds, before Dark Ace's crystal destroyed their only chance of flight. Now free falling in the air, Piper screamed, only to be cut short by a _Thud_! Aerrow and Piper had landed hard on the tip of an overturned Cyclonian tower. Both of them held on for dear life, Piper close to exhaustion from The Binding. Both of the Storm Hawks used their last bit of energy to hold on, not to lose their grip and fall, which would mean an inevitable death. _"Maybe Finn or Junko will come and rescue us…" _the two of them were thinking. But they knew, in this battle it was just them.

Piper pressed her cheek to the cold metal. She felt light-headed and dizzy. That fall had bruised her, not to mention The Binding slowly taking over her body. She didn't have the energy to even cry, knowing that all of their efforts to bring down the Cyclonian Empire would be in vain. She suddenly heard a venomous laugh, all to familiar. Piper tilted her heard upwards, her palm sweating, knowing that she would lose her grip any minute.

"Your friends have failed," Cyclonis beamed with triumph. "My Terra's still flying and you two are about to crash and burn!"

Aerrow glanced helplessly below at Piper. She was clutching desperately at the tower. She looked up at him and their eyes met. In those once beautiful amber-coloured eyes, all he could see was regret and defeat. He couldn't stand it. Anger boiled inside him, to Dark Ace and all of Cyclonia for letting this happen to her.

"Inferno's Blaze!" Cyclonis boomed, her crystal shooting a jet of reddish-orange towards Dark Ace. His already glowing body, gleamed, a flame of fire in each of his palms. Dark Ace laughed, he couldn't wait to see Aerrow's reaction when he, the invincible Dark Ace finally killed him.

Piper slipped. Her hands slowly sliding down the tower. She was finished. She knew that. She hoped Aerrow would accept that.

"Piper!" Aerrow shouted. "_Obviously not_." Piper thought. She knew Aerrow was too stubborn to accept defeat. But knowing that he didn't want to give up, gave her the strength for her to try one last time.

"Lightning Strike. LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Piper panted, grasping the slowly fading crystal in one hand, attempting to bind the crystal with Aerrow. Nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen now.

Aerrow watched Piper try. He knew that there would be no success. Her powers were slowly eating up her energy. But she was trying, for the both of them, for him. That was enough to keep alive that sliver of hope.

"Hahahaha," Cyclonis sneered. "You lasted longer than I expected Piper. I'll be missing out little _get-togethers_." Turning to Dark Ace, she ordered, "Finish them."

Dark Ace's heart was pounding. He looked at his master, her body glowing a devilish purple, her face filled with evil joy. This was an opportunity he would never get again. "That would be my pleasure," he replied almost immediately.

"Aerrow," Piper whispered. Aerrow turned his head to face Piper. The girl he loved so much, so weak and so far away from him. It hurt him so much to know that he couldn't do anything to save her. "I'm so sorry…" Piper's eyes rolled back in her head, accepting defeat, ready to lose complete consciousness.

"PIPER!" Aerrow choked. He caught her arm just as she was about to fall down, away from him. Never would he let anything happen to her. The girl with the midnight blue hair, amber eyes. His closest friend, his navigator and his love. The one he had eyes for, ever since he's known her. Holding her arm, he knew that this would be their final stand. Piper slowly looked at him, her eyes half open. "If we gotta go done, at least we'll go down together."

Piper smiled, a simple smile. The one smile that she put all of her emotions into. The one that was only meant for Aerrow. And with that smile, it was he needed.

* * *

**Author's Note : So whadaya think? This was my first bit of FF on the site, but I took it down a couple weeks later because no one reviewed. I realized it was a pretty pathetic reason to take down a story, SO, simply for the awesomeness of Storm Hawks, I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
